Abstract There is a large body of literature regarding efficacious intervention strategies for treating childhood obesity. Unfortunately, the degree to which efficacious programs have been packaged for translation in micropolitan and surrounding rural areas is unclear?an important issue when considering the prevalence of obesity is higher in rural areas when compared to urban areas. Epstein?s Traffic Light Diet (TLD) is likely the most studied pediatric weight management intervention (PWMI) and has demonstrated efficacy across a wide range of randomized controlled trials in children 6-12 years of age. Building Healthy Families (BHF) is an adaptation of the TLD and has been implemented in a Midwestern micropolitan city and successfully achieved clinically and statistically significant reductions in child BMI z-score (- 0.270.22)?a similar magnitude of effect relative to previous efficacy trials. We have created online resources for organizations interested in delivering PWMIs, training modules for related interventions, and participant-facing program materials that could be combined into a ?turn-key? approach for communities interested in reducing childhood obesity to adopt, adapt and sustain it in other micropolitan/rural communities. The primary aim is to collaboratively refine and develop an intervention package for the BHF that includes materials necessary for others to implement the intervention in new metropolitan/rural locations. Our second aim is to perform a rigorous, mixed-methods pilot implementation research study using an innovative community application process to identify 4 to 8 new communities to pilot test the utility of the packaged PWMI and training materials while determining factors that predict adoption, implementation and sustainability. We will also use a learning collaborative implementation strategy to improve implementation fidelity and local context and facilitation capacity in communities interested in delivering BHF. Our third aim is to use the pilot evaluation data and results of the sustainability action plan to refine program and training materials and develop a dissemination plan to move the program to other communities. Our approach will use an implementation research explanatory process and outcome model to allow us to test hypotheses related to implementation and sustainability, engaging community/ clinical partners in the implementation and sustainability process, and evaluate outcomes at both the individual and organizational level.